Les apparences sont trompeuses ou pas 24
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sakura entend une conversation suspecte entre Naruto et Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit...quoique... Yaoï SasuNaru.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous issus du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimito

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto. Homophobes: aurevoir.

Les apparences sont trompeuses...ou pas. 

Sakura flânait dans les couloirs de l'académie de Konoha quand soudain un cris strident retentit contre les murs de l'école et vrilla les tympans de la malheureuse jeune fille. Craignant quelques catastrophes, elle s'élança alors dans la direction d'où provenait les cris, prête à en découdre avec quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Des geignements plaintifs l'attirèrent devant la porte d'une salle d'entraînement et elle s'immobilisa, rassurée, en entendant la voix de Naruto qui s'époumonait contre quelqu'un. Si c'était le blond surexcité qui avait hurlé, songea la jeune fille, alors ça ne devait pas être grand chose. Il fallait toujours qu'il hurle dans la joie comme dans la douleur. Une vraie bombe sonore.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant baka et laisse-toi faire! Le gronda gentiment une voix masculine.

L'épiderme de Sakura fut parcourut de légers frissons en reconnaissant la voix de son ninja préféré, l'inébranlable Sasuke.

-ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui subit ça! Se plaignit son acolyte.

Sakura entendit vaguement Sasuke gromeller sa réponse.

-Vas-y! prends-y du plaisir! Rouspéta Naruto. Sadique!

-Arrête de bouger immédiatement! Le houspilla le brun d'une voix ferme. Sinon comment veux-tu que je la ressorte.

"Mais de quoi il parle?" se demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais elle est énorme! Ça fait mal! Gémit le blond.

-Elle y est bien rentrée, elle doit bien pouvoir ressortir! Grogna d'une voix basse Sasuke.

Il y eut un silence prolongé, entrecoupé de râles émit par Naruto. Derrière sa porte, Sakura, effarée, commençait à se faire de drôles d'idées, songeant à quel point les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps et se remémorant le malencontrueux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé autrefois. Ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'elle se demanda les raisons qui poussaient ces deux-là à s'entraîner ensemble aussi souvent. Est-ce que par hasard...?

-Aaaah! Je saigne! Hurla soudain Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tu m'as fait saigner! Espèce de pervers!

Ni une, ni deux, Sakura affolée, ouvrit grand la porte et se précipita dans la pièce. A peine fit-elle un pas, qu'elle s'immobilisa sur place, les bras ballants le long du corps. Devant elle, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, les deux garçons, le torse nu, avaient tourné dans un même mouvement la tête dans sa direction et la dévisageaient, surpris.

-Sakura, que fais-tu là? Demanda Naruto en portant son index à sa bouche.

-Ben, j'ai entendu hurler...alors...bafouilla-t-elle.

-Ah...ça, répondit Sasuke. C'est ce crétin de Naruto. Cet abruti s'est enfoncé une écharde dans le doigt et monsieur m'a fait toute une comédie alors que je m'appliquais à la lui retirer.

La jeune fille resta muette et scotchée sur place, contemplant un peu gênée les deux garçons de son équipe qui semblaient très loin d'imaginer le film qu'elle s'était fait sur eux deux.

-Ah ce n'est que ça...ouf, je suis rassurée...expliqua-t-elle en leur faisant un grand sourire, une main sur la poitrine. J'ai cru que...enfin peu importe...

Elle ne voulait surtout pas leur expliquer qu'elle avait cru que deux des plus beaux mâles de Konoha s'adonnaient entre eux à des petits jeux pas très catholiques.

-Tu as cru quoi? Lui demanda Naruto en levant les sourcils.

Sakura le fixa quelques secondes, songeant que son ami avait bien grandi et qu'à près de dix-huit ans il avait aussi belle prestance que Sasuke. Mais dans un genre totalement opposé, évidemment.

-Non rien, laisse tomber. Bon, ben je vais vous laisser à votre entraînement. On se voit plus tard, leur dit-elle en sortant de la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'elle part si vite, constata Sasuke d'un ton morne.

-Tu penses qu'elle a cru que...? demanda son compagnon en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

-Va savoir, lui répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Sur ce, il se rapprocha de Naruto et posa les mains sur le sol de part et d'autre de la taille du blond.

-Bon, alors, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant que tu ne te plante cette maudite écharde, suggéra-t-il.

Naruto, toujours assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur le torse alors que Sasuke rapprochait son buste du sien, affichait un air courroucé sur le visage.

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule! Bouda son ami. Comment a-t-elle pu croire une chose pareille?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi la bombe humaine était-elle contrariée à ce point?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Naruto planta son regard azur dans celui plus sombre de Sasuke et tempêta:

-Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je pleurniche comme une fillette quand tu t'enfonces en moi?

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

-C'est sur, dobe, tu ne pleures pas, tu hurles quand je te domine...

-Hé! Le rapella à l'ordre l'autre garçon. Il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul dans le cas et que quand je te possède, toi aussi tu hurles!

-C'est pour te faire plaisir, le taquina l'Uchiwa.

-Oh oui, sans doute! Et c'est pour ça que la dernière fois tu m'as demandé de ne jamais m'arrêter de te donner autant de plaisir? Rétorqua d'un ton mûtin son ami.

-Rhoo tais-toi, gémit le jeune homme en repoussant le buste du blond sur le sol afin qu'il s'allonge et qu'il puisse enfin distribuer des baisers sur sa peau dorée.

-Et si Sakura revient? Demanda Naruto, les doigts entremêlés aux cheveux de son amant. Dans un sens, on a eu de la chance avec l'écharde, ça nous a interrompu. Mais là... Sasuke tu m'écoutes?

-Tu parle trop, lui répondit l'autre en scellant ses lèvres des siennes.

Pour une fois, Naruto ne trouva rien à redire et sans plus se préocuper du possible retour de Sakura, s'appliqua à suivre les conseils de son amant, à savoir se servir de sa bouche pour faire autre chose que parler.

_Fin_


End file.
